1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a stacked-type semiconductor device in which plurality of semiconductor chips are stacked and an apparatus for manufacturing a stacked-type semiconductor device to realize the manufacturing method.
1. Related Art
Upon the recent demand for multifunctionality of a semiconductor device, to realize advancement in a small occupied area, a stacked-type semiconductor technique, which stacks a plurality of semiconductor chips in a multistage in one package, fixes the semiconductor chips with an adhesive agent and performs necessary interlayer wiring, is popularized.
The stacked-type semiconductor device is disclosed in, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2002-294723. A lowermost substrate is a support substrate in which vertical through holes (or via holes) are formed. In this example, the rear surfaces of two semiconductor chips matched to each other and stacked through a heat-radiating adhesive agent, and the upper semiconductor chip and the support substrate are connected by wires.
Application of the technique makes it possible to form a stacked-type semiconductor device having a large number of stages, i.e., three or more layers.
When wire bonding is performed between a semiconductor chip on each stacked stage and a support substrate of multistage in the stacked-type semiconductor device including a large number of stages, it is physically impossible to simultaneously perform bonding of the stacked stages. For this reason, wire bonding is performed every stacked stage. When this connection is performed, the temperature of a connection portion must be increased to improve reliability of the connection within a short period of time. For this reason, heating is required and generally achieved such that stacked chip to be heated is heated by a bonding heater.
A plurality of stacked structures are formed in the form of a matrix on a large support substrate in manufacturing a stacked-type semiconductor device, and the stacked structures are separated from each other upon completion of the semiconductor devices.
However, since conventional heating is to heat a support substrate as a whole, the heating is devised by using a column mechanism or the like such that the support substrate is entirely heated each time one stacked chip is formed to avoid continuous heating. However, the stacked chips must be heated for a period of time required to heat all the stacked chips in the matrix.
As described above, in the conventional technique, the substrate is entirely heated, so that the lowermost chips in the stacked layers especially receive thermal histories in units of matrix frames times the number of which is equal to the number of times of wire bonding. The large number of thermal histories deteriorate an adhesive agent holding the stacked stage, and peeling disadvantageously occurs when the semiconductors are mounted on substrates.